Most vehicle mounted carriers are intended to transport a particular article. For this reason, patents relating to vehicle mounted carriers are usually titled as bicycle carriers, tire carriers, ski carriers and the like. As one might expect, the bicycle carriers are not particularly suited for carrying skis, and vice versa.